Guardian
by ChoppedLeeks
Summary: (by Chopped & Stitch) I could always depend on him to be here. If he was truly a part of me, then he was a part of me I could never lose. He was the one stable thing in my life. He was the one thing I needed. Bronzeshipping, shounen-ai, canon-based. Takes place when they are children! T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Chopped: **Holy Ra! Look at this! A co-written fic! That's new...

**Stitch: **Indeed. This fanfic is going to be alternating between me and my hikari, Chopped.

**Chopped: **This is my yami, Stitch! SHE IS ALSO MY LOVER.

**Leeks: ***blinks* THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY.

**Bakura: **DISCLAIMER! ChoppedLeeks does not own Yu-Gi-Oh... and neither does Stitch. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi... thank Ra.

**Stitch: **BAKURA! LET ME TOUCH YOUR HAIR!

**Leeks: **...I am surrounded by idiots.

**Ryou: **'Ello! May I suggest that we carry on with the fanfic? I mean, if you want to...

**Chopped: **Of course! ON TO THE FANFIC!

* * *

**Title:** Guardian

**Summary: **I could always depend on him to be here. If he was truly a part of me, then he was a part of me I could never lose. He was the one stable thing in my life. He was the one thing I needed. Bronzeshipping, shounen-ai, canon-based. Takes place when they are children! T for safety.

**Chapter 1:**

It was cold. No, not just cold, it was freezing. It was freezing to the point where I was numb. Very, very numb. I felt void of all emotion, all sense of awareness and time, and I was certainly numb to the stinging to the freshly sliced symbols on my back. It hardly mattered that I wasn't alone; that I had Rishid and Ishizu, who cared for me so deeply, who felt so terrible that they let this happen to me, because I didn't care anymore. I couldn't care about anything. I felt like I was sinking into the deepest pits of hell with no escape in sight. I felt dead. Maybe I was dead, and this was what hell was like- a dark tomb that drained all feeling from you. I tried to make myself realize how stupid these thoughts were, but hell wouldn't grant me the gift of common sense…or any sense at all.

I buried my face further into my pillow, which had long since been soaked with my tears. I twisted my head so I could see the darkness around me. I didn't remember how long I had been laying here. From the darkness of the tomb, I supposed it was nighttime. I hadn't slept at all. I sat up, allowing my sheets to pool around my hips as I took in everything, trying to abolish my confusion, which was the last thing I needed on top of all my sadness. Yes, it was definitely night. At least Rishid wouldn't try to come in again.

I took in everything around me, seeing my room for the first time with new eyes. I used to be terrified of the dark, but now I realized it was only a temporary state, like everything had always been in my life. With a sudden wrench in my heart, I longed for the darkness to continue, dreading that the sun was going to rise in a few hours (1). I needed, no; I craved for something in my life to be absolutely permanent. I craved to have one stable thing in my life for me to cling on to, for me to use as a buoy to keep afloat.

As my eyes continued to drink in the darkness, I spotted him for the first time. He was a boy, about my age. From where he was standing I could see he was around my height too. I quickly got up out of bed, my heart racing in fear, fumbling for some matches to light a candle. In a few moments, the room was illuminated with a soft yellow glow.

Once brought to light, the boy blinked in surprise. I noticed that he looked a bit like me. Thin, dark chocolate skin, faded lavender eyes, and blonde hair. However, his rose in spikes that made him look about a foot taller than he was. I frowned. I had never seen him before. "What are you doing here?" I demanded. "Get out!"

The boy blinked again. "But I can't," he said calmly, obviously unaware of how on the edge I was. "Not as long as you're here at least." He continued. Before I could yell at him again, he walked up to me. Closer in the light, I noticed how he truly did resemble me. "I'm sorry that they did this to you." He said, eying my bandages. "You didn't deserve that. If anyone deserved that kind of pain, it was your father."

I flinched, taking a step back. What right did this boy have to mention that memory, as if it hadn't happened a few mere hours ago? Just who did he think he was? "Don't talk to me in such a familiar manner!" I snapped. The boy shrugged, only fueling my anger. I clenched my fists, anger boiling in my veins now. "You have…absolutely no idea…of the kind of pain I endured." I spat through clenched teeth. The boy stared at me, with sad and mournful eyes.

"Oh, but I do Malik. I know how badly it hurts. I know how hurt you are, and I would never hurt you like that. People who hurt you like that…they deserve to die." He said, a bit of anger laced in his voice. I found myself nodding with him, despite how angry I still was. The boy gave a small sigh at this. "Thank the gods. I was afraid I would offend you by saying that." I straightened up. I was tired of this boy's stupid games. I didn't need his sympathy, or anyone's.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm still offended, just not by that statement." I said shortly. "Now get out." The boy sighed, a bit annoyed, as if _he _had the right to be annoyed.

"I _told_ you. I can't leave as long as you're here." I frowned at him. This was growing tiresome.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"It means exactly what it means," He said, desperate to explain now. "I can't leave. I'm you, after all."

Silence filled the room, wrapping around me, choking me. What did he mean, he was me? I was my own person. Besides, it was impossible for this boy to be me. One can't look at themselves without a mirror after all. "What do you mean?" I demanded.

"I'm you." He repeated. "Well, a part of you to be more precise. Only you can see me, because I'm a part of you, and not anyone else. I exist within your spirit, you see?" He asked, a small victorious smirk on his face, as if he had been waiting all night to explain that to me. I still didn't believe him though. How could I? The very notion of it was ridiculous. It was insane even. I was _not_ insane. At least I didn't think I was…

I shook my head and brushed past him to lie down in bed again. "Whatever. I don't care anymore. Stay in here as long as you want, but be quiet. I'm going to bed." I said mildly, pulling the covers over my head. Maybe this was all just a hallucination, and in the morning the boy would be gone forever. However, his voice just came back.

"You don't believe me? I can't believe you don't believe me." He said sourly. I peeped up from the covers.

"Well, it is a wild claim. You can't blame me for thinking you're lying." I said, and sat up again. At least this irritating boy was keeping my mind off of my pain for a while. I figured I could just humor him for a while.

"But, look! I'm see- through! Like a ghost, see?" He said, leaning forward. I noticed that his features really were identical to mine. It was like looking into a mirror (aside from the fact that his hair was so spikey). Not only that, but he truly was transparent. I wondered if he really was telling the truth. It wasn't every day that you saw a see through boy that looked identical to you.

"So if you're see-through, can I touch you?" I wondered aloud.

"Of course." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Try it yourself." He said, putting up his hand, offering it to me. My breath hitched a bit. His hands were so much like my own…which were turning into my father's. My father's hands which yanked me from the safe hold of Rishid, dragged me to that stone slab. His hands, which had gripped the knife so firmly with a sadistic smile on his face and he slashed again and again at my back. Unknowingly, I flinched away, terrified of the concept of touching his hands. How could I even bring myself to touch his hands, when I knew all the terrifying things hands were capable of? How could hands be good things? How could I bring myself to touch such a terrible extremity?

"Please don't be afraid of me. I promise you, I won't hurt you." The boy said. His eyes were so earnest, that I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. Too many promises had already been broken today. I didn't want another one to be. I turned my head to the side, my fear returning in waves, feeling the hand of misery pulling me back into hell.

"I c-can't. I just…I-I can't, okay?" I said softly, ashamed of my fear of contact. The boy only looked at me with understanding. For a moment, I believed he was going to cry. He tilted his head up slightly, a gesture similar to the one I had made since I was a child when I was about to cry, and his eyes scrunched up a bit. His lips parted ever so slightly, like one waiting for a kiss of a lover. Before I could oppose the action, he threw his arms around me. I wanted to cry out, to push him off me, yet… I had never felt warmer that day.

His touch was warm, although he wasn't completely solid. It was as if I was enveloped in warm air. It was a touch, yet it was not. The warmness of his embrace, the surety of his arms around my body, I felt…safe. I could count on my fingers the number of times in my life I'd felt safe before. Yet…I felt so sure in his arms that nothing could hurt me. The fact that no one else could see him only made me feel safer, as if I had a guardian angel that no one else did.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me tighter. Despite the cocky tone of his voice, I nodded, and leaned into his warmth further. Yes, he was a part of me. I truly knew it now. With a wonderful air like feeling rising in my heart, I realized that this meant he would never leave. I could always depend on him to be here. If he was truly a part of me, then he was a part of me I could never lose. He was the one stable thing in my life. He was the one thing I needed.

* * *

**A/N: (1) Those who have seen Yu-gi-oh the Abridged Series will hopefully have gotten that joke. I was cracking up as I wrote that line.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It's been a strange experience, to say the least. Having a complete and total stranger barge in on your life and claim to be the other half of your very soul. Yeah, not an everyday occurrence.

But as strange and unlikely as his claim is… I believe him. It's just something about his presence… it's so warm, kind, and comforting. Almost like a blanket. But at other times, his aura has a dark, hateful, angry air to it. It should scare me… but it doesn't. In fact, I find it even more comforting than when he's being a kind-hearted humanitarian. To know that someone is that passionate about protecting me is… nice.

It's hard to explain it… whenever he's with me, I just feel so warm and complete… loved.

Sometimes I wonder how I ever lived without him.

* * *

Exhausted, I slam the book shut, causing dust to billow into my face. I think that's enough studying for one night. Father says I have to keep going for at least another hour, but what's the point if I can barely keep my eyes open?

I snuffed the candles flame with my fingertips, and got up from my desk. I exited the tomb's study quarters, closing the door quietly behind me. Making my way down the stone corridors, I took extreme precautions not to wake my father. _That _would be a bad situation…

Keeping one hand trailing along the hieroglyphs carved into the wall, I tiptoe through the pitch-black hallway. I felt my hand grope a familiar doorknob, and turned it. My door creaked open, and I scurried inside. I shut and lock the door behind me, and whipped around to find my room to be dim-lit with one single candle that rested on my bedside table. It didn't surprise me at all to see my other half laying in my bed, engrossed in one of my ancient history texts. I let out a little cough to make him aware of my presence. His violet eyes immediately snap up to meet mine as he slammed the book shut.

"Hey, Malik. What's up?" he greeted me while sitting up from his original position.

I shrugged. "Not much… I learned about Ra's relevance during the Fifth Dynasty."

The other boy smirked. "Oh, that just sound like _loads _of fun."

I let out a small little laugh. "Totally," I replied sarcastically, "Now scoot over, I'm exhausted."

My other half complied, moving over so I had just enough room to sleep comfortably.

"I could tell, you look awful," he joked. I moved across the room and slipped into the bed next to him.

"Shut up." I hissed, causing him to chuckle.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What's so funny?"

My other half did that little smirk of his once again. "Oh, nothing… you're just cute when you're grumpy."

I felt my face heat up, and grabbed a pillow to smack him across the face with it. "Har har, very funny. Now go to sleep."

He grinned, self-satisfied. "Fine. G'night."

"Goodnight," I murmured while rolling over so my back was facing him. I felt him lean over me to put out the candle, and the room was instantly pitch-black. He snuggled back into the covers, adjusted so that he was close enough for me to hear his breathing, but not close enough that we were touching. I buried my face into my pillow, feeling drowsiness overcome my senses. It wasn't long before I fell into the dark abyss known as sleep.

* * *

The blinding sunshine penetrated (1) my eyelids, instantly awakening me. I groaned in exasperation, pulling my blankets over my head in a sad attempt at falling back asleep. I heard a dark chuckle from beside me, one I knew all too well. My blankets were yanked away from me, and my eyes snapped open to be greeted with the sight of my grinning other half.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he chirped with a mocking tone to his voice.

"Gimme my blankets back! It's too early to wake up!" I whined, sounding quite pathetic, if I do say so myself.

The other boy tossed them out of my reach. "Nope!"

I rolled my eyes as I groggily sat up. "Whatever, I'm up now anyways…" I growled.

I stretched and yawned, taking a few moments to resolve my early-morning stupor. I stopped instantly when I felt an intense gaze boring into the back of my neck. I whipped my head around to find my other half smiling (not smirking, _smiling_) at me softly, with a look of genuine content on his face.

"What is it this time?" I snapped.

My voice seemed to yank him out of his weird trance-like state. He grinned.

_"What's up with him?" _I ask myself.

To answer my question, he brought one hand up, and trailed his fingers along the side of my face, caressing my cheek. He repeated the movement several times before speaking. "You're beautiful, Malik. You know that?"

I froze completely, petrified. I felt my muscles tense, my heartbeat instantly becoming erratic. The second that look of horror crossed my features; my other half dropped his hand. He sighed.

"Malik… don't tell me you're going to live your whole life never touching or being touched again? That's just stupid."

I covered my face with my hands, completely and totally ashamed of myself.

"I-I… I just…"

My other half gently removed my hands from my face, and then smiled. "I know, my Malik, I know…" he whispered.

I sniffed; feeling tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. _No, don't cry! Don't cry! Don't cry!_

Despite my internal pleas, I felt a tear slip out of my eye, and down my cheek.

Gods, I am so pathetic…

My other half's face contorted in shock. "No! Please don't cry!" he pleaded, "I didn't mean to make you upset!"

I felt him latch on to me in a tight, desperate embrace. I tensed up in fear just like before, but he didn't leave me this time. He buried his face into my neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… please don't be afraid…" he whispered into my hair.

I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back. We embraced each other for a few moments, both of us attempting to reassure the other. I squeezed him tighter, making sure this wasn't a dream.

…And it wasn't. Somebody _actually _cares about me….

He pulls away, despite my little whimper at the loss of contact. He smiles at me once again. "Malik, you don't need to be afraid. I'll never, ever hurt you. I promised you that, didn't I?" he asks.

I rubbed my nose as I nodded.

"Then please, believe me… I'll never hurt you," he murmurs, brushing some of my hair out of my face. "Do you not believe me?"

My eyes widen. _Of course I believe him!_ I shake my head violently, causing him to smile. He leans in closer to me.

"Then… let me touch you."

I blink once. _Come on, Malik. Just let him, you wuss… it can't be that bad._

I nod slowly. "O-okay…"

His smile widens. "Good… now, relax…" he whispers.

My other half lifts his hand once again, and slowly strokes my cheek. This time, I don't tense. Motivated, he begins gently wiping away the tears that have fallen with his fingers.

"See? This isn't so bad…" he says while continuing to rub my cheekbone with his thumb. I nod, and before I knew it, he drops his hand, and is done. He looks as if he's pondering something.

"If it'll make you feel any better… you can touch me," he suggests.

My eyes widen a little. I can't actually remember the last time I ever touched another life form… how sad is that? So… why the hell not?

I nod. "I guess so…"

He grins. "Great! That makes me so happy, Malik, you don't even know!"

I take a deep breath. _Calm, Malik, calm…_

I reach my hand up timidly, leaving my palm to hover inches above his cheek before placing it against his flesh.

Gods, he's so warm…

I had no idea that skin could be this soft… it was exactly like silk. So smooth and just... perfect. I decided to explore a bit further, and moved one of my hands up to run it through his hair. The boy's hair never really gave off the impression of being very soft, so I was completely caught off guard when I found that his platinum locks was just as silky as his skin was. (2)

I spent the next few moments caressing my other half, completely astonished by the new sensations. I had this strange, hot feeling in the pit of my stomach the entire time, a feeling I couldn't quite identify.

It wasn't long before my other half's eyes slid shut, and he leaned into my touch, purring in content. I felt my heart my heart skip a beat at the sight. Ra, he was just so beautiful…

A single word escaped my lips.

"_Mariku_…"

I whispered the name so quietly, it was barely audible. But he heard it, of course. His violet eyes fluttered open.

"Hm? What did you say?" he asked, sounding almost sleepy.

I couldn't help but blush. "W-well… I heard that in the country of Japan, Mariku is a name given to someone who's thought of as beautiful… so I thought it suited you." (3) I explained timidly, while continuing to comb my fingers through his hair.

"Hmm… Mariku…" he murmurs, mostly to himself. He ponders for a moment, then smiles.

"That's perfect, Malik."

I smile, and put my hands into my lap. I stare at Mariku, and can't help the giddy feeling that rises in my chest. He's so gorgeous, and he's mine. All mine. _My _Mariku.

It was in that moment that I realized how truly isolated I've been. I now understand all of the wonderful things life has to offer… things that my father deprived me of.

This boy… gave me hope. Gave me hope that I _do _have something to live for. When I feel like I've lost everything, when there's no light at the end of the tunnel… I now know that I'll always have Mariku.

No matter what.

_SLAM!_

I am instantly torn away from my little fantasy world, and brought back to reality. My head whips around toward the direction of the sound, to find Rishid standing in the doorway. My heart dropped when I realized that he was staring right at Mariku.

OH RA! He saw him! Now Rishid is going to take Mariku away, take him to father where he'll be slaughtered mercilessly! I'll be all alone again, in the dark without-

…Wait a minute.

Why hasn't Rishid said anything yet? I glance over at Mariku. He's still sitting in the bed, his amethyst eyes wide. Clear as day. So why isn't Rishid… that… that must mean…

My train of thought is broken by Rishid's voice. "I… I just wanted to make sure that you were okay…" Rishid explained, sounding rather uncomfortable, "I heard you talking to someone… but I must have just been hearing things. I'm sorry to bother you, Master Malik."

I glance at Mariku, then at Rishid again.

…Rishid can't see Mariku.

_Woah._

Rishid speaks again, breaking me out of my stupor. "M-Master… are you okay? You look rather pale."

I shake my head, and try to smile. But I probably just make myself look like even more like an idiot. "I'm fine! I promise!" I hope he didn't hear my voice crack.

He shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other, and then nods. "Okay then… I'll leave you be." He gives me an odd look, like I'm insane. Then leaves.

…_Like I'm insane._

There's no way I'm insane! I mean, sure, I've lived my entire life underground, sheltered from the entire outside world. But so what?

And _sure_, I have a see-through spirit following me around all the time. That's normal, right?

…

No, not right.

It's all clear now. I've spent so much time in this small, cramped little tomb, that my mind itself has created an imaginary friend to keep me company. I should have known better… I actually _believed _that Mariku was a real person who cared for me… who loved me.

…I guess it's just another trick my mind played on me.

I find my way out of my jumbled sea of thoughts, and turn to Mariku. He smiles. "That was a close one, huh?" he asks, obviously amused. I shift my glance away from him, down to the ground.

"…You're not really real, aren't you?" I ask, my small voice quiet.

Mariku's eyes widen. "What? Of course I am!" he says defensively.

I shake my head. "No… you're not."

Mariku's mouth is agape, and I can tell he's trying to decide if I'm joking or not.

"M-Malik, what has gotten into you?" Mariku asks.

I don't take my eyes off the ground. "Nothing at all, in fact, I'd say that I'm thinking clearer now than I ever have."

"Malik! I'm real, I swear! Look!" he says desperately, before grabbing one of my hands and squeezing it tightly. "See?"

I yank my hand back, and meet his gaze. "Stop trying to fool me. I know you're lying," I hiss venomously, "I know that you're just going to end up leaving me… I'm simply sparing myself the heartbreak."

Mariku looks like he's on the verge of tears at this point. "Malik, is that really what you think? I swear, I'll never leave you… you mean too much to me!" he nearly shouts, "I'm not lying! Want me to prove it to you?"

I simply shrug. "Do whatever you wish, but you're never going to convince me-"

He stops me mid-sentence by grabbing me by the shoulders, yanking me towards him. Mariku connects his lips to mine, giving me my first kiss ever.

I blink.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Chopped: **I'm sorry that this chapter was so bad! I'm a much less experienced authoress than Stitch. Plus, we have completely different writing styles.

**Ryou: **I liked it...

**Chopped: **YOU SAY THAT ABOUT EVERYTHING!

**Bakura: **It's true.

**Stitch: **ANYWAYS, chapter 3 should be up soon.

**Chopped:** ...BAI!


	3. Chapter 3

**Stitch: HOLY BUTT! YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET TO WRITE THIS! I HAD DRIVING CLASS, MID-TERMS, TESTS, AND ASSIGNMENTS NON-STOP! *glances over at Chopped* Beware of high school, my hikari.**

**Chopped: *spasming on the floor due to the immense Bronzeshipping in this chapter***

**Leeks: … I don't like that.**

**Stitch: AIBOUUUUUUU *dramatically reaches out for Chopped***

**Malik: DISCLAIMER: STITCH AND CHOPPED DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH.**

**Stitch & Chopped: If we did, you guys would see Malik's butt non-stop.**

***awkward silence***

* * *

Guardian Ch. 3

It…it wasn't happening. It couldn't be. It really, literally, couldn't be happening because Mariku wasn't real and I was alone in my room. Yet I kept feeling his lips pressing ever so softly against mine, I could feel his arms wrapping firmer around my waist, pulling me towards him…I could feel terror running through my veins yet again. Ice cold terror that chilled me to the bone, leaving me hollow and void of anything else. I hadn't felt that feeling I had been so familiar with once since Mariku appeared to me in the past month, yet here it was, back again. Like a ghost, destined to haunt its final resting place, this terror had been dormant inside of me for so long. I had been stupid to realize there wouldn't be another trigger soon. I had been stupid to think Mariku to take it all away, because Mariku WASN'T REAL.

That singular phrase cycled in my head. Desperately, I tried to convince myself it was true. I hadn't even noticed Mariku had stopped kissing me already, and was merely holding me. My vision of the outside world was clouded by my fear, I could hear somewhere distant the call of my name.

"MALIK!" I cringed, not looking up, too afraid to do so. I felt as if I had suddenly been jerked back into reality, thrown carelessly into it, crash landing into where I was, sitting on my bed (I had been aware of my physical state too, it seemed, as somewhere along the line, I had sat down, or more accurately, collapsed) with Mariku gripping my shoulders. I stared into space, focus seeming too far out of reach for me. The cycling began yet again. He's not real, Mariku's not real, there's never been a Mariku, there was not Mariku, there is no Mariku.

My breath caught as I felt his hand on my cheek. It was warm, soft. I quickly whipped my head the other way. I didn't want his warmth, it frightened me now, the concept that he wasn't there, that I could be seeing things that weren't there, feeling this that weren't there, and communicating with things that weren't there… I didn't want to think about it.

Mariku's hands went to my shoulders. "Malik…look at me." I refused this request, because it wasn't coming from anywhere. MARIKU WASN'T REAL. I clenched my jaw, looking down, fearing the very sight of him. I heard a light sigh. "Malik…the problem is that you're seeing me the way you think you should, or the way you're _supposed_ to. Please don't do that to me. I want you to see me the way that I AM. I want you to see the way you KNOW I am. So…how do you see me?"

No. I wasn't going to do this. I didn't want to. It already hurt enough, questioning my sanity, my perception of reality. I didn't want to volley back and forth, doomed to stay in a limbo. I got up abruptly, brushing past my other half. Just as I ran out of my room, the first tears began to drip down my cheeks.

* * *

I stared down at the page in my book, unable, unwilling to comprehend the words on its page. It had been three days since I had realized the extent of Mariku's existence, meaning that there was none, and I could count on my fingers the number of times I had seen him. He had stuck around for the first day, calling my name in irritation and anger at first, grabbing me, forcing me to look at him, until as the day passed; he realized the futility of his actions. His calls became softer, his touches more like brushes. He had gone from my precious guardian to a whimpering puppy **(1)**. After that, he gingerly crawled into bed next to me, nestling his face into my neck. I feel asleep to the subtle sound of his tears. Since then, he only showed up at night, to crawl into bed next to me.

I supposed that his lack of appearances should have been a good thing, yet I felt hollow inside, empty without him. It didn't make any sense though; it should have been a burden off my shoulders, a relief. I had been going through the medical books father kept in the library, researching mental disorders such as Schizophrenia and DID, but Mariku's existence felt nothing like that. He had felt too real to be a vision. I had _felt _him even. I knew very well that it could have been my mind deceiving me yet again, but I felt none of the symptoms of any of the disorders. It didn't click. In fact, I seemed completely stable compared to the stories relayed within the books pages of insane people murmuring endlessly to themselves and shouting at walls.

I gave up, stoutly closing the latest medical book I had been reading. I had been reading for hours, and by the silence that filled the tomb, I could tell it was late. Before I could return the books and go to sleep, I heard the tentative footsteps of my sister creeping their way around the stone doorframe. "Malik, can I talk to you?" She asked. I just shrugged. Without Mariku I had grown moody and apathetic. I was almost certain whatever trivial thing she was going to discuss with me, I wouldn't even hear a word of it.

Ishizu sat down in the chair next to me, a small smile on her face, her hands hiding something behind her back. "I got you something Malik." She said happily, and produced from behind her back a book. Yippee. I stared blankly at it, and picked it from her hands. The cover was nothing like the books in our small library. It had two boys on the cover holding flashlights and looking around a dark harbor **(2)**. "The Hardy Boys" was written in big white font on the cover. It appeared to be a mystery book. I looked back up at Ishizu, who was eagerly awaiting my reaction to her strange gift.

"Um…thanks but…why?" I asked.

Ishizu's smiled slipped a bit. "I got it for you because…well…you've seemed miserable for the past few days, and I thought you deserved something kind of nice. Whenever the servants go up to the surface to get food, I sometimes ask for a novel of my own. Reading a fiction book always relaxes me, so I figured you might like one too."

Ishizu held my shoulders gently in that motherly way of hers. I loved my sister, but at times like these, I couldn't stand her. I had always been without a mother, yet she seemed to think I needed one. I didn't know when this started, but after she decided to play mother, Ishizu smiled less, had fun less, and worried far more. Gestures like this made me miss the old Ishizu that would chase me around the tomb and call me names when we got into fights.

"Malik, listen. You're a very kind person. Everything you do is for someone else; you're always putting others ahead of you. You put up with Father and study non-stop for his sake, you always behave and smile for Rishid's sake, and you always try your best not to worry me for my sake, and you're such a good brother and person for doing all that. But…" She paused here, almost reluctant to continue, the words dancing on her lips, yet she was afraid of the tempo. "Sometimes…it's okay to be selfish…do something for yourself, Malik. Make yourself happy. Everything you do doesn't have to fit into Father's image. You…you try your best to please everyone, but…that will cost you who you really are. You'll lose your way if you continue like that, Malik. So…please smile more and…do what makes you happy. Don't worry about anyone else for a change…okay?"

I blinked, gripping the book tighter, letting Ishizu's words soak into me, letting their mean flood me. Be selfish…that was something I had never done, not since I was little. I never let myself indulge in anything; I had lived a life filled with starvation of emotion and warmth. I had given up Mariku, the one thing that gave me light just for my family and their expectations of me, yet…

Yet here was Ishizu, my only sister, the most important woman in my life, telling me to be selfish, to be happy. Mariku's words rang in my head once again.

_I want you to see me the way that I am._

I abruptly got up, nearly knocking over my chair, and causing it to scrape roughly against the stone floors. "Thanks Ishizu!" I cried, smiling. Then I did something I hadn't done since I was seven. I kissed Ishizu on the cheek and ran out of the room.

I burst into my bedroom, my grin still in place, but feeling terribly frightened and nervous. My body trembled with anticipation and excitement. "MARIKU!" I called out, not caring who heard any more. "MARIKU!"

I was able to sense his presence before he spoke. "What? What is it?" I spun around to face him; and the second I did, all the confidence and certainty I had before rushed out of me, like air deflating from a very dejected looking balloon. It hit me then, and only then that I had been so wrapped up in whether _I_ was insane, whether _I_ had some sort of mental disorder, that I had never, not once, thought of my other half. I had never thought how my doubt of his existence would have hurt Mariku. I never once thought of the hurt he felt, or how he must have feared if I truly cared for him or not. He looked awful too, every fear written clearly on his face, which seemed to show that he had been crying, despite the glare and prominent scowl he had on. Mariku deserved more than that. I needed to give him more than that.

"Mariku…y-you asked me how I saw you three days ago, and I never answered you, because I wasn't sure. But…now I _do_ know." Mariku folded his arms, staring at me with indifference. I took a deep breath and continued, praying with each word that Mariku would understand, and that my intentions would reach him. "You…you're one of the kindest people I've ever met. You were there for me when no one else was. You understand me, you gave me something in my life I could cling to, you've kept me protected, and I'm not afraid anymore! See?" I cried, and held up my hand as an offering to him.

We were back on our first day, which seemed so long ago. Our roles were switched, our script re-written. I could feel myself shaking, and I vaguely wondered if Mariku could tell I was shaking so hard. The longer I stood with my hand up for him to touch, the softer his eyes became. Eventually, slowly, he raised a hand to lock with mine. Our fingers intertwined, and I sighed with relief. I had forgotten how soft his skin was, how it was like a thin veil of silk. "I…I'm so sorry Mariku, I really am."

"Idiot," he muttered. "I told you…I'm your other half. We're hopeless without each other." We locked eyes, and at that time, I could feel every curve and texture in his hand, and I wanted more of it. I had never felt anything, anyone, like this. I had never wanted to touch anyone like I wanted to touch Mariku. It wasn't with bad intentions, or wrong ones. I wanted to run my hands in his hair gently, whisper to him how much I loved him, how much he meant to me. Suddenly I was aware at how close I had gotten to him. I could feel his warmth radiate against my skin, I could hear his faint breath. I wrapped my other arm around his waist, pulling him flush against me, feeling every curve in his body. I gently tilted my head to the side, and brought our lips together.

Oh gods, I had never felt anything so perfect in my life. We broke apart our hands to hold each other closer as our lips moved gently together. I felt the hot feeling below from when I had first touched Mariku return, yet I embraced it this time, holding him all the more tight, showering his lips with kisses. I savored every kiss, from the lightest pecks to the ones filled with passion that only made my body hotter than it was. I relished in every moan and light groan made by Mariku as I kissed him. I trailed my kisses down his neck, exploring his soft skin, and I felt something tighten below as he groaned when I bit down gently on the sensitive patch of skin there. I continued this wonderful play of ours until we had our fill and the two of us pulled apart, panting and resting our foreheads together.

"We should…"

"Bed." Mariku breathed out.

"Yeah." I panted, nodding my head lightly. We both crawled into bed, still holding each other. Long after Mariku fell asleep, I remained awake, tracing the contours of his skin with my lips until I knew the curve of his neck by heart. I fell asleep feeling safer than I had in years.

* * *

The next month we had become even closer to each other, we were inseparable, never leaving each other's side. Our lips had seemingly replaced our hands, as they touched at nearly every moment now. Mornings brought delicate kisses to rouse each other from the safety of warm sheets and each other's arms. Throughout the day, any stolen kiss was savored, and Mariku appeared to love taking advantage of other's inability to see him by trailing his lips across my skin and sitting in my lap every time an opportunity arose when other people were around. He even dared to do so as my father lectured me day after day of the "Tomb Keeper's Duties," stressing how our ancestors did this and that and who they married and how many people they killed and the dreams they had involving the stupid pharaoh and blah, blah, blah. Mariku kept fairly quiet during these times, only when we were alone did he speak out against the man.

"He shouldn't be doing these things to you!" He ranted as I kept the cold washcloth to my cheek. I had gotten slapped that day for continually messing up an ancient prayer. I had mixed the order of the first two verses, and apparently yelling would cure such imperfections. Clearly something was wrong with me though, because yelling proved ineffective and I stuttered the rest of the whole prayer. I was punished for my "incompetence", as father so kindly put it, with a smack to my face that I was sure the whole tomb had heard. My cry of pain earned me Father's fists on my still sensitive back.

I lay on my stomach as Mariku glared at the fresh bruises on my skin. "A father shouldn't treat their own son this way. It's not fair! You didn't even…"

"Father does what he wants to me…to all of us." I add, remembering as a little boy hearing Rishid's and Ishizu's cries and pleas as I clamped my hands firmly over my ears. I remembered my fear gripping me as I rocked back and forth in the farthest corner of my room, wrapped in sheets and pillows to block out the noise unsuccessfully.

I was brought out of my memory by the sensation of Mariku's soft breath against my ear. He kissed the back of my neck gently. "You could run away you know." I let out a dark chuckle.

"And go where?"

"Outside…I know that you think…"

"It's impossible. Our ancient tradition states that…"

"I know, but…" As Mariku trailed off, I twisted around to look at him. He stared at the stone wall, shrouded in darkness. "You should at least know what's out there…" He stared down at his hands, then back at me, a small smile on his face. "Sorry, I'm being stupid." I felt taken away by what he had said, by what he was insinuating. Mariku wanted me outside…for my happiness, to escape Father, yet he still knew what I was risking and what it would take, but he just wanted me to be happy. I leaned up and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Yeah, you _are_ kind of stupid, but I like you anyway." As Mariku kissed me back, I knew that what he had said would not easily go away. I knew that Mariku was always there for me, comforting me, making me smile, and thus as far, he had not done me any harm. As outlandish as this request was, I couldn't ignore it. I didn't want to ignore it. I decided then and there a decision that would shatter my world.

I decided to go outside for the first time in twelve years.

* * *

**1)** I AM A HARDCORE PUPPYSHIPPER GUYS!

**2) **Since Malik is eighteen in the show, I figured that The Hardy Boys would have been a popular books series in his childhood since Malik would have grown up in the early 90's.

**Okay guys, quick author's note regarding the story. Next chapter is gonna be a doozy…which is why I decided to be a jerk and make Chopped write it! Basically, I've been trying to write Mariku as having a very simple psyche, like a child almost, and if you examine his psyche a little bit closer, you'll see Mariku has a complex similar to a yandere. That was the goal here: TO MAKE MARIKU A YANDERE! YAY! As for the dynamic of the Bronzeshipping here, I tried to keep in mind that Malik and Mariku are still pretty young, so there won't be any tongue for a while between them. Please note that while they share a bed, it's mainly because Malik feels a very close bond with Mariku, one that borders on love at this point. Again, they're twelve, so no smexy times on the bed yet.**

**SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT!**

**CHOPPED AND I LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Shout out to Rueky Ishtar! Thanks for appreciating the angst! Another one goes out to SuperFISHiality! You have an awesome username!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, motorcycles, or Egypt. Kazuki Takahashi invented all of the above.

* * *

Guardian Chapter 4

I could feel my heart pounding within my chest as I slowly climbed the steps behind my sister. I had never been this close to the outside before; the surface had never been so attainable, so within my reach. As a child, I had wandered to these doors so many times, hoping that they would just magically open like a portal, transporting me to another world, a better place. Father had smacked me once when he finally caught my patient waiting by these doors for the miracle that would never come, and that was the end of my adventures at the foot of the stairs. Now, though… now I was climbing these stairs, which was unimaginable in itself. I could feel my stomach churning below, and I fought the urge to vomit or rush to the bathroom out of fear. I was so sure that Father would come rushing behind us any minute to yank me by my collar and beat me to smithereens, but he was nowhere in sight. I rose up to my tiptoes to peek around Ishizu as she slowly pushed the doors open. I knew it would be better to help her, but I dared not touch a single thing out of fear that this was all a dream, and the sense of touch would shatter the illusion.

I could feel the sun before it hit my eyes. No, that was wrong, I could smell the sun. I could smell its warmth and the gentle heat it gave. Like a dream, I walked out from behind my sister, and then it hit my eyes. The sun's rays nearly blinded me, and I was forced to shield my eyes from it. While waiting for my eyes to adjust, I reveled in the way the heat wrapped around me gently, of how it was like the touch of a friend, yet everywhere and all around; the sensation multiplied beyond belief to the point where the sun itself became a friend, one always welcoming you with open arms. Once my eyes adjusted, I shifted my gaze to the giant star.

It was simply amazing. It was perfect. It was more than I could have imagined as it hung there, a soft golden hue. I stood there staring at it as long as I could before averting my gaze. The sun seemed to set the world on fire in comparison to my life in a darkened tomb. The sands blazed warmly beneath my feet, and the sand called to me, beckoning for me to revel in it and the adventures it offered.

I wanted to run, jump, scream, cartwheel, flip, sing, and for the first time, the first time in twelve years, I not only wanted to live, but I felt like life was possible. I felt a hushed voice come from within me.

_"So this is what the outside is like…" _

I smiled sheepishly, embarrassed that I had forgotten that Mariku was with me. The idea of forgetting my other half was a bit ridiculous, but I supposed the circumstances could excuse that. I nodded in agreement, knowing that he would sense it. Mariku was nowhere to be seen; he had told me he would be watching everything through my eyes today, observing the outside world while causing me minimal distraction. I had, at first, declined this offer, insisting that he be by my side, but he seemed adamant about it. So I let him slip from my mind, becoming wrapped up and absorbed in the pleasures and joys of the outside world.

Soon, Ishizu and I came to a small marketplace outside of a village. As much as I wanted to see the village, the marketplace was too tempting, and won my attention in the end. It was unreal. I felt as though my body was light, perfect, weightless, and as I wandered through the cobblestone streets, my eyes nearly filled with tears. I fought the urge to cry, knowing that Mariku would tease me for it later, so I hastily wiped away my visible emotion and began my observation of life.

There were people… so, so many people. People were talking, laughing, yelling, running, buying, selling, crying, and just living. I had never seen so many people in my life! There were boys my age, running and playing. There were little girls hiding behind their mother's skirts. There were young men, looking important and strong, as well as lovely girls with gentle smiles. They were all talking, all of them. Talking, talking, and more talking seemed to emit from their very being. It was as though they would die from a lack of communication, from interaction. My eyes shone from the beauty of it all. SOCIAL ACTIVITY! It was just…wonderful!

I ran to the different kiosks, not interested in buying, only observing, absorbing. Every color, every scent, every sight would be mine and mine alone. Not even Father could take it away from me. Suddenly, I noticed a thin book on the ground, being trodden on by passerby's feet. I saved the poor piece of literature and began flipping through it. Much to my disappointment, it was only filled with pictures of women and other uninteresting things, when I came across a peculiar photo of a man on a vehicle I had never seen before, riding down a road dressed in sleek, black clothing. Just as I finished excitedly pouring over the photo, my attention was caught by something I had never even seen. I wandered over to a kiosk further down, allured by the glowing box. As I approached it, I began to realize that the people shown on its screen were moving. I cocked my head a bit, staring at the figures on the screen in awe as a paler man mounted a bike of sorts, putting on a helmet and driving off. I quickly realized that the bike was motorized, so that no effort was required. It was stunning to see.

My mouth hung open ever so slightly, my eyes shining at the very sight of the man on his motorbike. He drove further and further along the road, never stopping, never looking back, determined, fierce, and he was everything I was not, and all I wanted to be. I suddenly envisioned myself in his place; only I was older, more confident, with a smug look upon my face, going wherever I wished, untethered to the tomb below the sands or to any ancient traditions.

"Is television really so rare?" An older man chuckled at the kiosk, and soon Ishizu was pulling me away with quick steps.

"Come on, Malik." She said shortly. I could barely hear her over the buzz of life in the marketplace though, and in the midst of all my enchantment, I couldn't help but mutter a foolish, childish thing.

"Can't we just stay a bit longer? Pretty please?" I pleaded, desperate for an extra minute or two of this bliss. I have strived for and dreamed of the outside world for as long as I can remember, and I wasn't going to let this moment waste away for anything. As Ishizu narrowed her eyes in warning, I felt as if my euphoria was slipping away like sand between one's fingers.

"Brother, do you have any idea what kind of trouble we'll be in if father catches us? It's simply a risk not worth taking." Ishizu cautioned, grasping my wrist firmly and beginning to haul me away from the copious wonders. I wrenched my hand away from hers, a stubborn and determined expression upon my face.

"No, sister."

I heard Ishizu sigh softly, turning around slowly in languish. Her dark blue eyes almost held a look of... sympathy. She brushed her ebony hair back from her face before taking my hands in her soft, feminine ones.

"Malik... do you think I don't understand? I've slaved away my entire life in hopes of seeing the sunlight, just as you have. I've endured years upon years of abuse in order to revel in this very moment, just as you have. Believe me, I understand you. I just..." Ishizu looked distant for a moment before continuing. "I remember I used to cry myself to sleep every night, fearing that one day our father might get just a little too angry, hit you just a little too hard... I was constantly plagued with the fear and the knowledge that any day could be your last, that one day I would be left all alone, isolated in that hell-hole with no one to cling to. I know how it feels, my brother. Trust me, I do. I just need you to understand that today is not the day that we bask in our freedom. Today, if we arrive home even a moment too late, it could possibly be our last. Father won't be able to handle it if he finds us out here. I'm dead serious right now. Come with me."

With that, Ishizu tightened her grip on my hand and dragged me away before I could even respond, causing me to stumble a bit. I looked back over my shoulder at the crowds of people, feeling longing and hopelessness override my previous excitement. The sand of my joy had dissipated and slipped away between my fingers, emptiness once again filling me to the brim as the clamor became more and more distant. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

"Wait!" I called out in desperation, planting my feet firmly on the ground in order to bring the two of us to a momentary halt.

My sister huffed in irritation, turning around grudgingly, her hand still gripping mine. "What is it?"

I held up the thin book I had picked up earlier, flipping to the page with the image of the motorcycle. "Can I at least keep this...?"

Ishizu considered it for a moment before surrendering to a soft smile. "Alright, Malik. Just keep it hidden, okay? We _don't _want father finding it."

I couldn't help but grin childishly as I tore the page from the magazine, tossing the rest of the pages to the ground. I kept the picture close to my heart as I let Ishizu drag me away from the market. Allowing myself to glance one last time behind me, I waved timidly to the crowds of people who were seemingly oblivious to me and my sister's presence.

I whispered quietly, not even loud enough for Ishizu to hear.

"Goodbye."

* * *

End Note:

Chopped: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M-

Leeks: It took like 10 friggin' years to update this, and you give them _this_? THERE IS ABSOLUTELY ZERO YAOI HERE.

Chopped: Hey, hey... this is DELICIOUS PLOT! The next chapter should come sooner though... so... yeah. I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE.

Leeks: Sure. Whatever you say.

Chopped: :3


End file.
